Electronic devices such as a personal computer and a server incorporate various kinds of wiring substrates.
Among them, the substrate with embedded component such as a resistive element or a capacitor can have a small outer shape, because the component is not exposed on the surface of the substrate, thereby leading to downsizing of an electronic device.
Note that technologies related to the present application are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 07-302970 and Japanese Examined Laid-open Patent Publication No. Hei 6-9302.